We Love You, Professor Lupin!
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Cerita ringan tentang tiga gadis cilik yang sangat mengagumi sang guru. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik Tante JK Rowling (ya iyalah...) **_

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WE LOVE U, PROFESSOR LUPIN!!!**

_By MzMoony _

_------------------------------------------------------- _

Ibuku selalu bilang kalau guru yang mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts adalah orang terkenal yang punya selera tinggi, penulis buku, orang hebat, dan lain-lain. Yah, dan aku punya bukunya satu, _Mengembara Dengan Manusia Serigala_, dengan ilustrasi depan foto seorang pria amat tampan dengan gigi putih dan rambut pirang ikal yang hobinya mengedip setiap kali aku melihatnya. Dengan harapan mungkin buku itu berguna, aku membawanya bersama buku-buku wajib lainnya saat aku berangkat ke Hogwarts untuk tahun pertamaku.

Setelah melewati sesi seleksi yang mendebarkan—aku bersumpah akan membunuh Ivan, kakakku. Katanya kami akan disuruh berhadapan dengan Troll Gunung saat seleksi!—akhirnya aku dipilih masuk Gryffindor.

Teringat cerita ibuku, aku menjulurkan leher ke arah meja guru sesaat setelah duduk di meja Gryffindor, mencari-cari wajah yang kukenal di meja itu. Nihil. Tidak ada wajah tampan dengan kilauan gigi di sana. Dan semuanya terjawab ketika Profesor Dumbledore mengumumkan bahwa ada guru baru untuk Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Yah... gurunya ganti. Enggak berguna lagi dong bukuku.

Sosok guru baru itu di mataku tampak biasa saja. Sangat biasa malah. Jubahnya biasa-biasa saja, bahkan terlihat lusuh di antara jubah guru-guru yang lain. Dia sepertinya masih muda, tapi ada kesan tua di wajahnya. Yeah, kau tahu, keriput dan uban di sana sini. Tapi dia tampaknya menyenangkan dan penuh senyum. Namanya Profesor R.J Lupin.

"Halo, namaku Sara Emerson. Namamu siapa?" sapa anak perempuan yang baru saja bergabung denganku di meja Gryffindor sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Sangat cantik, dengan rambut hitam berkilau menjuntai sampai bawah bahunya. Matanya yang besar sama hitam berkilaunya dengan rambutnya.

"Jennie Adams," sahutku sambil tersenyum, membalas uluran tangannya.

"Kalau kau, siapa namamu?" kini Sara menanyai gadis berambut cokelat terang yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku jadi merasa malu sendiri. Gadis ini sudah cukup lama duduk di sampingku tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya.

"Rose Dawsons," suaranya halus sekali. Lesung pipi muncul di kedua pipinya ketika dia tersenyum. Kata Ivan, lesung pipi itu manis. Tak diragukan lagi, dalam beberapa tahun ke depan kakakku akan naksir anak ini. "Senang berkanalan denganmu, Sara dan er... Jennie," dia tersenyum padaku. Merlin... aku benar-benar malu.

Dan ada dua gadis lain dan beberapa anak laki-laki bergabung dengan kami di meja Gryffindor sebelum acara yang paling kutunggu-tunggu—makan-makan!!—dimulai. Dari awal aku sudah merasa bahwa aku, Sara dan Rosie (kami memanggilnya begitu) akan cocok. Dan memang begitu. Dalam waktu singkat kami menjadi tiga sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan.

Aku dan Sara punya banyak kesamaan. Salah satunya adalah kami paling benci pelajaran Ramuan dan sering tertidur di pelajaran Sejarah Sihir, pelajaran paling membosankan sepanjang masa yang pernah ditemukan penyihir. Hanya Rosie di antara kami bertiga yang bisa bertahan di pelajaran itu selama dua jam penuh. Dia memang tipe pelajar yang baik. Dan ada satu lagi persamaan di antara kami bertiga; kami sama-sama memfavoriti pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam! Dan tentu saja, Profesor Lupin menjadi guru favorit kami bertiga juga.

Peduli amat Profesor Lupin tidak punya wajah luar biasa tampan dengan kilauan gigi dan rambut pirang ikal yang selalu kukagumi dari sampul bukuku. Di mata kami beliau luar biasa. Tapi tentu saja masing-masing kami punya alasan tersendiri kenapa kami menyukai Profesor Lupin. Alasanku tentu saja, cara mengajarnya asyik banget, gampang diserap, selain itu Profesor Lupin sangat baik hati, tidak pernah marah. Alasan Sara, katanya Profesor Lupin sangat memotivasinya belajar (biasanya dia sangat malas belajar) dan yang paling penting dia bisa mengimbangi aura pembunuh si Drakula Snape (kalau Profesor Snape mendengar ini, aku berani bertaruh dia benar-benar akan jadi pembunuh). Kalau Rosie lain lagi. Katanya Profesor Lupin mengingatkannya pada papa-nya yang sudah meninggal. Rosie memang anak yang melankolis.

"Jennie, minggir sedikit dong. Sikumu menjepit perkamenku," desis Sara sambil sedikit mendorongku sikuku menjauh. Saat itu kami bertiga sedang mengerjakan PR Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di perpustakaan, berdesakan di satu meja, mencatat dari satu buku yang sama.

"Sori. Sudah belum? Aku mau mencatat yang sebaliknya nih," balasku sambil mengintip ke halaman berikutnya.

"Belum selesai!" tukas Sara galak seraya menyentak halamannya sampai kembali menutup. Membuatku jengkel. Sara memang lama sekali kalau menulis. Pakai diukir segala sih, terutama untuk PR Pertahanan. Bukan diukir lagi, tapi dipahat!

"Sshh... jangan berisik. Nanti Madam Pince memarahi kita lagi," tegur Rosie yang sekarang mulai membuka buku lain. "Hhh... sepertinya masih ada yang kurang. Reverensinya masih kurang lengkap deh kayaknya..."

"Rosie!" kataku tak habis pikir sambil memutar bola mataku, "Kau sudah menulis hampir dua perkamen penuh. Masa segitu masih belum cukup. Profesor Lupin kan hanya menyuruh kita membuat ringkasan, bukannya mencatat selengkap-lengkapnya."

"Atau membuat buku?" sambung Sara, masih berkonsentrasi mengukir di perkamennya.

Rosie hanya nyengir, memamerkan lesung pipinya.

Profesor Lupin baru saja memasuki perpustakaan. Seperti biasa dia tampak ceria. Eh, aku pernah cerita tidak kalau Profesor Lupin selalu ceria walaupun wajahnya kadang-kadang pucat seperti orang sakit? Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Hermione Granger, senior kami yang gosipnya hádala anak paling pintar se-Hogwarts, yang menyapanya di pintu masuk perpustakaan. Sekarang dia sedang berbicara dengan Madam Pince. Kurasa dia memerlukan buku yang sulit.

"Hei, ada Profesor," bisikku pada kedua sahabatku.

"He?" Sara mengangkat wajahnya dari perkamen dan langsung mencak-mencak dalam bisikan karena perkamennya ketetesan tinta dari pena bulunya sendiri.

"Sini kubersihkan," Rosie dengan tenang menyentuhkan tongkat sihirnya ke perkamen Sara, tetesan tinta tadi langsung bersih.

"Trims, Rosie," ucap Sara, kemudian menoleh lagi pada Profesor Lupin yang masih berbicara dengan Madam Pince yang mengangguk-angguk dan mencatat sesuatu ke catatan peminjaman bukunya yang supertebal. "Bagaimana kalau kita sapa?"

Sara dan aku bertukar pandang. Rosie agak kurang setuju, karena baginya membuat keributan di perpus setara tindakan kriminal. Tapi kami—aku dan Sara—tidak menghiraukannya karena detik berikutnya kami sudah heboh sendiri. Kami melambai dan memanggil-manggil Profesor Lupin tanpa suara (mengingat kami ada di perpus) sementara Rosie menghilang di balik bukunya, tampak malu. Yeah, mungkin memang agak memalukan. Beberapa anak melempar pandang mencela ke arah kami, beberapa terkikik geli. Dasar anak kecil!

Tapi rupanya Profesor Lupin tidak melihat kami. Dia terus saja memandang ke arah lain. Lama-lama kami capek juga dan akhirnya memutuskan melanjutkan pekerjaan kami.

Sara kembali asyik mengukir di perkamennya sementara aku menunggunya membuka halaman berikutnya dengan tak sabar, mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku ke meja. Rosie bersandar di kursinya, membaca buku yang digeletakkan di pangkuannya mencari reverensi lain untuk tambahan rangkumannya, sesekali melirik Profesor Lupin di ujung ruangan dengan ekspresi tertarik.

Beberapa lama kemudian, tiba-tiba Rosie menegakkan diri di kursinya. "Dia kemari," bisiknya sambil dengan gugup membolak-balik bukunya.

Sara berhenti mengukir dan sikuku tergelincir di ujung meja. Benar saja, Profesor Lupin sedang berjalan ke arah kami. Sara sudah bersiap menyapanya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia kecewa karena guru kesayangan kami itu berbelok di rak depan, tidak melihat kami.

"Cari tahu yuk, dia sedang apa?" usulku pada kedua sahabatku.

"Ya cari buku lah. Mau ngapain lagi ke perpus kalau bukan cari buku? Makan?" tukas Sara sambil menunduk lagi ke perkamennya, akhirnya membalik halaman berikutnya. Aku langsung menyerobot. "Hei!"

"Geser sedikit dong..." kataku ketika Sara mendorong perkamenku menjauh. "Jangan pelit begitu."

Yeah, kami benar-benar bersaing kalau itu ada hubungannya dengan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, termasuk PR. Kalau PR pelajaran lain sih, saling contek juga tidak apa-apa.

Rosie menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia baru akan mulai membaca lagi ketika tiba-tiba dia berseru, "Ah, Profesor Lupin!" dan wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Tiba-tiba saja Profesor Lupin sudah berdiri di belakang kami, membawa sebuah buku tebal—pastilah itu buku yang sulit. Aku dan Sara langsung berhenti memperebutkan buku.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak," sapanya ramah sambil tersenyum.

Serempak, wajah kami memerah. "Siang, Profesor Lupin," balas kami kompak.

"Sedang mengerjakan PR kukira?" dia sudah melihat perkamen kami yang tergelar di meja.

Serempak kami mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak ingin mengganggu," katanya, masih dengan senyum hangat yang sama. "Selamat belajar, anak-anak."

"Ah, Profesor," panggil Rosie sebelum guru kami itu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Profesor Lupin menoleh padanya, "Ya, Rosie?"

"Ah… um…" Rosie tergagap. Wajahnya merah padam. Aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud memanggilnya tadi, hanya refleks.

"Dia tadi bertanya-tanya, Profesor," sambar Sara. "Apakah rangkuman yang ditulisnya untuk pelajaran Anda hari Senin nanti sudah cukup?"

Profesor Lupin memandang dari atas kepala kami bertiga. Rosie gelagapan menutupi pekamennya yang sudah nyaris penuh. Tapi terlambat. Profesor Lupin sudah melihatnya. Dia tersenyum. "Kurasa itu sudah cukup," katanya.

Aku dan Sara terkikik.

"Ada lagi?"

"Profesor, apa Anda akan mengajar hari Senin nanti?" tanyaku tanpa pikir panjang. Aku tak bisa memikirkan pertanyaan lain yang bisa menahannya cukup lama bersama kami. Dan detik berikutnya aku langsung menyesali pertanyaanku. Memangnya sakit direncanakan? Pertanyaan bodoh. Wajahku menjadi sama merahnya dengan wajah Rosie sekarang.

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan mengajar hari Senin nanti," suaranya masih sama hangatnya seperti tadi. Aku lega sekali. Kedua sahabatku berseri-seri.

"Kita akan belajar apa, Profesor?" tanya Sara antusias. Dia tidak memedulikan tinta yang sekarang menetes-netes dari ujung pena bulu yang dipegangnya ke perkamennya.

"Yah... kurasa kita seharusnya sudah maju ke praktek pertahanan dasar," jawabnya sambil memandang Sara. Tampaknya dia senang melihat antusiasme muridnya itu. "Nah, anak-anak, kurasa sudah waktunya aku kembali ke kantor. Selamat siang..."

"Semoga akhir pekan Anda... er... menyenangkan, Profesor!" kata Rosie dengan suara melengking. Dia memerah lagi ketika Profesor Lupin tersenyum padanya. Profesor Lupin membuat gerakan dengan tangannya, seolah akan menepuk kepala Rosie, tapi tidak jadi. Dia mengangguk dan berbalik pergi.

"Bersihkan lagi dong," perintah Sara pada Rosie seraya menunjuk noda tinta yang melebar di perkamennya. Rosie yang sedang senang tidak membantah. "Asyiiik..." seru Sara sementara Rosie membersihkan perkamennya. "Berarti kita tidak perlu bertemu si Drakula dua kali lagi minggu depan!"

"Betul!" seruku senang. Setiap Profesor Lupin sakit dan tidak bisa mengajar, Profesor Snape-lah yang menggantikannya. Dan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Sudah cukup bagi kami bertemu dia di Ramuan. "Omong-omong," kataku sambil melirik perkamen Rosie penuh harap. "Tadi kan Profesor Lupin bilang rangkumanmu sudah cukup. Jadi boleh kan aku menyalin sedikit?"

"Tidak boleh!" Rosie mendadak galak. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sara keheranan.

"Rasanya seperti punya papa," desah Rosie sambil menggulung perkamennya dengan hati-hati.

Aku dan Sara bertukar pandang, kemudian memutar bola mata kami. Sudah kubilang kan? Rosie benar-benar anak yang melankolis.

---

Omong-omong, ada satu lagi kebiasaan kami bertiga. Kami senang memberikan julukan untuk guru-guru kami. Kami menyebut Profesor McGonagall, kepala asrama kami yang juga guru Transfigurasi yang amat menjunjung tinggi disiplin, Singa Betina. Dan aku sudah menyebutkan julukan untuk Profesor Snape yang supertidakadil, Drakula.

"Apa ya, julukan untuk Profesor Lupin?" kataku suatu hari saat kami sedang menikmati akhir pekan yang menyenangkan di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Kami sedang duduk-duduk santai di kursi berlengan nyaman di depan perapian—kesempatan langka! Biasanya tempat itu selalu dikuasai anak-anak yang lebih tinggi, Harry Potter dan teman-temannya, misalnya—bersama anak-anak lain. Anak kelas tiga ke atas sedang berakhir pekan di Hogsmeade. Tapi kami tidak mengeluh. Kan kami tidak harus melewati para Dementor yang mengerikan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau 'Marsmallow'?" usul Rosie sambil mengangkat Marsmallow kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Apaan tuh," kata Sara sambil tertawa, "Kau pikir Profesor Lupin bisa dimakan?"

"Yah... Kupikir Profesor Lupin manis seperti Marsmallow," sahut Rosie, mengangkat bahu. Kemudian mengambil Marsmallow lagi.

"Kasih julukan yang macho dikit kenapa sih?" kataku tak sabar. Marsmallow? Ya ampun...

Sara tertawa lagi. Dia menyibak rambut hitamnya yang jatuh ke matanya dan mulai berpikir. Aku mengikutinya, menyibak poniku yang gelap berantakan dari mataku (tapi langsung kusesali karena poniku malah mencuat aneh ke atas, bukannya jatuh dengan anggun seperti rambut Sara) dan berpikir, mendorong kacamataku yang melorot ke atas hidungku. Sementara itu, Rosie asyik bermain dengan kucing jingga milik salah seorang anak Gryffindor.

"Aku tahu!" seru Sara mengagetkanku. Mata hitamnya berkilat-kilat.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Rosie bingung.

"Sudah dapat nama yang bagus?" tanyaku antusias, mengabaikan Rosie.

"Bagaimana kalau 'Van Helsing'?" Sara menyeringai.

Van Helsing adalah tokoh dalam dongeng Drakula. Pemburu vampir. Aku membayangkan Profesor Lupin berlari mengejar-ngejar Profesor Snape yang memakai kostum drakula, sambil mengacung-ancungkan tongkat pacang perak. Aku tidak tahan tidak nyengir.

Sara balas nyengir. "Sepertinya bayangan kita sama, Jennie," katanya. Kami berdua terkikik sementara Rosie memandang kami bergantian dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Yeah, kupikir itu Van Helsing bagus juga," kataku. Kami terkikik lagi.

"Tahu tidak," kata Rosie. Ekspresi bingungnya berubah sebal ketika dia kembali asyik menggaruk belakang telinga si kucing jingga. "Kadang-kadang aku merasa kita sering meributkan hal-hal yang tidak penting."

Aku dan Sara meledak tertawa. Si kucing jingga yang tadinya mendengkur puas di pangkuan Rosie melompat turun dan melempar pandang mencela pada kami berdua sebelum melesat ke tangga menuju kamar anak perempuan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Van Helsing di kantornya?" usul Sara.

"Siapa?" Rosie kebingungan. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu menahu soal Van Helsing ini.

"Profesor Lupin," jelasku.

"Oh," Rosie langsung berseri-seri. "Oke. Yuk..."

Dan kami bangkit berdiri, melintasi Ruang Rekreasi dengan bergandengan tangan bertiga, melompati lubang lukisan dan berjalan dengan penuh semangat menuju kantor guru kami tercinta. Tapi setibanya kami di depan pintu kantor Profesor Lupin, kami terpaksa menelan kekecewaan lagi. Rupanya Profesor kami sedang menerima tamu. Dan dari suaranya sih sepertinya itu Harry Potter.

Harry Potter mungkin adalah satu-satunya anak kelas tiga yang tidak mendapat izin pergi ke Hogsmeade. Kasihan sekali...

Profesor Snape tiba-tiba muncul di belokan ketika kami hendak berbalik pergi, membawa benda yang kelihatannya seperti piala yang menguarkan asap. Aura pembunuhnya langsung terasa.

"Huah, gawat! Ada si Drakula!" bisik Sara panik.

"Ayo cepat kabur dari sini. Aku tidak mau ketemu Drakula!" seruku sambil menarik kedua sahabatku berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan dan segera kabur secepat kami bisa.

"Ngapain sih, si Drakula ke sana?" tanya Sara terengah-engah ketika kami sudah sampai di tempat yang aman, Aula Besar. Tapi aku maupun Rosie tidak mendengarkannya karena kami berdua terlalu sibuk mengagumi dekorasi Aula Besar untuk pesta Haloween nanti malam.

Ratusan labu kuning berisi lilin-lilin menyala menghiasi segala penjuru Aula. Kelelawar-kelawar hidup terbang berseliweran di langit-langitnya yang mendung. Kami memutuskan untuk menunggu pesta di mulai dengan duduk di meja panjang Gryffindor di Aula Besar.

Malamnya, setelah pesta Haloween, terjadi kejadian yang menggemparkan. Sirius Black, narapidana pembunuh paling dicari berhasil memasuki Hogwarts! Spekulasi pun bermunculan. Jelas sekali ketika Profesor Dumbledore mengumpulkan kami semua di Aula Besar, semua anak membicarakannya.

"Well, tidur di Aula Besar. Seru juga..." kata Sara ketika kami mengambil kantung tidur nyaman yang baru disihir Profesor Dumbledore. Kami menyeret tiga kantung tidur ke dekat teman-teman kami sesama kelas satu.

Kami segera masuk ke kantung tidur kami ketika Ketua Murid mengumumkan lilin akan segera dipadamkan. Sepuluh menit kemudian Sara menyumpahi si Ketua Murid, Percy Weasley, yang menyebalkan dan sok penting karena mengomeli kami. Padahal kan kami masih ingin ngobrol.

"Huh, kalau Profesor Lupin yang menyuruh kita tidur. Aku akan langsung tidur!" omel Sara sambil menjulurkan lidah ke punggung Weasley.

"Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana si Black bisa masuk?" tanyaku kemudian dalam bisikan. Suara bisik-bisik yang memenuhi Aula Basar sudah mulai mereda. Tapi kami belum mengantuk.

"Terbang barangkali," jawab Sara.

"Apa dia punya sapu?"

"Atau sayap?"

Aku mengernyit, membayangkan Sirius Black bersayap.

"Seperti apa ya, sayapnya?" tanya Sara menerawang.

"Seperti kupu-kupu barangkali," aku terkikik geli, membayangkan Sirius Black dengan sayap kupu-kupu berwarna-warni di punggungnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Rosie?" Sara menanyai Rosie. Tapi rupanya dia sudah terlelap.

"Belum tidur, anak-anak?" sebuah suara serak mengagetkan kami. Kami menahan napas ketika melihat siluet Profesor Lupin dilatarbelakangi langit malam bertabur bintang di atasnya. Dia tersenyum, lalu berlutut di sebelah kantung tidur kami. "Ayo, cepat tidur. Sudah larut," ujarnya.

Aku dan Sara mengangguk patuh. Kemudian profesor Lupin pergi meninggalkan Aula Besar setelah memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Beberapa menit berselang, aku dan Sara jatuh tertidur.

---

Udara dingin menusuk tulang bulan Januari membawa aura sangat tidak menyenangkan bagiku, Sara dan Rosie. Entah bagaimana, kami selalu dapat masalah. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu, Sara mendapat masalah dengan si Drakula Snape di salah satu sesi pelajaran Ramuan—Sara tak sengaja menjatuhkan seember darah buaya yang berharga yang tadinya akan dipakai di kelas hari itu—akibatnya dia diganjar detensi membersihkan isi perut katak bertanduk satu gentong penuh. Selanjutnya aku dan Rosie, tanpa sengaja ditemukan oleh Mr Filch berada di dekat setumpuk Bom Kotoran yang baru meledak. Praktis kami yang jadi tersangka. Padahal aku dan Rosie sudah bersumpah bukan kami yang melakukan. Pasti kerjaan anak iseng. Dan bisa ditebak, kami dapat detensi. Menyebalkan!

Di malam yang sama, aku, Sara dan Rosie meninggalkan menara Gryffindor untuk menjalani detensi kami dengan muram. Aku dan Rosie berpisah dengan Sara di Aula Besar—Sara akan menuju kantor Snape sementara aku dan Rosie ke kantor Filch—sambil saling mengucapkan 'Semoga sukses!'. Ah, tidak juga, 'Tabahkan hatimu, Nak!' lebih tepat.

Filch sudah menunggu kami dengan kucing tuanya, Mrs Norris, ketika kami masuk. Mrs Norris mengeong dan mendesisi kami. Filch menyuruh kami membersihkan seluruh kantornya dan menggosok rantai-rantainya yang mengerikan sampai bersih dengan diawasi Mrs Norris sementara dia berpatroli. Bayangkan! Kami diawasi kucing! Oh, sepertinya dunia mau kiamat...

"Kalau sampai masih ada debu setitik saja, awas!" ancamnya seraya melemparkan sapu, sikat, ember dan kemonceng ke arah kami. Kemudian dia pergi dengan membanting pintu.

Aku melontarkan caci maki ketika suara Filch tidak terdengar lagi. Mrs Norris mengeong keras penuh ancaman. Ingin sekali rasanya menendang kucing itu. Rosie mengerang sambil mengambil sapu dan mulai bekerja, membersihkan setiap jengkal kantor Filch yang bau.

Kami bekerja dalam diam selama beberapa jam sampai tangan kami rasanya hampir mau copot saking pegalnya. Entah hanya bayanganku karena terlalu lelah atau memang benar, tapi kurasa salah satu lemari arsip Filch bergetar.

"Lihat tidak? Lemari itu bergetar," kataku pada Rosie yang matanya sudah mulai merah karena mengantuk.

"Ha?" sahut Rosie tak jelas sambil melirik lemari yang kutunjuk. "Masa sih?" dia menguap.

Sejurus kemudian lemari itu bergetar lagi. Rosie terkesiap dan menjerit kecil.

"Ada yang terjebak di dalam sana!" serunya. Kantuknya sepertinya sudah hilang. Digantikan rasa penasaran. "Apa sebaiknya kita buka saja?"

"Jangan! Kelihatannya mencurigakan," kataku agak cemas. "Rosie, jangan..." erangku ketika Rosie menjulurkan tangan ke pegangan lemari. Dia tidak mengindahkanku.

Detik berikutnya Rosie mengeluarkan jeritan ngeri yang mendirikan bulu kuduk. Aku tak pernah mendengarnya menjerit seperti itu. Rosie mundur sambil masih menjerit-jerit sampai akhirnya punggungnya menabrak dinding. Aku baru melihat apa yang membuatnya menjerit ketakutan sedemikian rupa beberapa saat kemudian. Seekor ular sangat besar melata dari dalam lemari, mendesis-desis mengancam ke arah Rosie yang gemetaran di dinding. Mrs Norris mendesis kemudian melesat keluar. Aku menjerit juga. Lututku langsung lemas, kakiku rasanya sudah bertransformasi menjadi jeli yang tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhku. Aku terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Kulihat Rosie juga sudah terpuruk ke lantai, belum berhenti menjerit.

Ular raksasa itu sudah akan mencaplok kepala Rosie ketika tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka. Kukira itu Filch, tapi ternyata bukan. Orang itu melontarkan mantra dari tongkat sihirnya. Cahaya putih mengenai si ular yang langsung mendesis mundur kemudian menghilang. Aku tak tahu kemana perginya ular itu.

"Bogart," aku bisa mendengar orang itu berkata. "_Riddikulus!_"

Terdengar bunyi seperti lecutan cemeti dan aku bisa melihat benda yang bentuknya seperti balon meletus terbang mengitari ruangan sebelum akhirnya masuk lagi ke dalam lemari.

"Rosie? Jennie? Kalian tak apa-apa?" suara Profesor Lupin kedengaran cemas.

Tak seorang pun dari kami menjawab. Rosie sekarang meringkuk di dinding, terisak-isak. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Sementara itu, aku juga masih belum menemukan suara dan kakiku. Air mata mengalir tanpa suara di pipiku, padahal aku bukan termasuk anak yang cengeng.

Profesor Lupin menghampiri Rosie—yang terlihat lebih parah daripadaku, setidaknya aku _duduk_—dan berlutut di sampingnya. "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Ular itu sudah pergi," hiburnya sambil membantu Rosie bangun, tapi tampaknya sahabatku itu masih belum bisa menguasai dirinya. Dia terus terisak. Wajahnya berkilau kena air mata. Aku tak percaya akan apa yang kulihat berikutnya, Profesor Lupin memeluknya! Dia memeluk Rosie! Dia memeluk sahabatku! Aku cemburu!

"Sudah... sudah... dia sudah pergi," Profesor Lupin masih menghibur Rosie sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya menenangkan. Oh, mereka terlihat seperti ayah dan anak sekarang. Aku ingat, ayahku juga selalu memelukku seperti itu setiap kali aku menangis. Rosie membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Profesor Lupin, membasahi jubah guru kami itu dengan air matanya.

Aku beringsut mendekati mereka. Berharap... dipeluk juga? Apaan sih? Aku kan tidak secengeng itu!

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jennie?" Profesor Lupin bertanya padaku. Aku mengangguk pelan, berusaha tersenyum untuk menunjukkan aku baik-baik saja, tapi yang keluar malah seringai. Dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya padaku sementara sebelah lagi masih memeluk Rosie. Aku menyambutnya, dia membantuku berdiri. Ajaib! Kakiku sudah kembali! Cepat-cepat kuseka air mata di wajahku.

Profesor Lupin baru melepaskan Rosie ketika sahabatku itu sudah lebih tenang. Aku mengambil alih, Rosie langsung merebahkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Kami menonton Profesor Lupin menyihir sebuah kotak besar. Kami menahan napas ketika dia membuka lemari arsip berisi ular tadi, tapi yang keluar hanyalah sebuah benda bulat seperti bola kristal. Profesor Lupin memaksa benda bulat itu masuk ke kotak yang baru disihirnya dengan tongkat sihir.

Tiba-tiba saja Filch masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh diikuti kucingnya. Matanya yang menonjol seperti mata bunglon memandang kami curiga beberapa saat, kemudian beralih ke Profesor Lupin. Sepertinya Filch agak terkejut melihatnya di sana.

"Bisa tolong bawakan kotak ini ke kantorku, Mr Filch?" tanya Profesor Lupin ramah.

Filch menggerutu dan mengedikkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Lalu mengangkat kotak itu dengan susah payah dan pergi lagi. Mrs Norris mengikutinya setelah menyorotkan mata kuningnya dengan sok ke kami.

"Kalian berdua sebaiknya kembali ke asrama," kata Profesor Lupin pada kami setelah ekor Mrs Norris menghilang. "Ah, ya..." dia mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti sebungkus cokelat dari saku jubahnya, mematahkannya menjadi dua dan mengulurkan pada kami masing-masing. "Cokelat selalu membuatku merasa gembira. Makanlah, barangkali bisa membantu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

Kami menurut; membuka bungkusnya dan menggigitnya sedikit. Ajaib! Aku bisa merasakan perasaan hangat menjalar sampai ke ujung jariku! Menggantikan perasaan ngeri yang ditimbulkan ular tadi. Bisa kulihat wajah Rosie juga sudah mulai berwarna lagi dari sudut mataku. Kami bertukar pandang, nyengir.

"Bisa berdiri?" Profesor Lupin mengulurkan kedua tangannya, membantu kami bangun. Kemudian mengantar kami sampai ke depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Kami menggumamkan terimakasih dengan malu-malu padanya sebelum masuk ke menara Gryffindor.

Ruang Rekreasi sudah kosong ketika kami masuk. Sara pastilah belum pulang karena kalau sudah, dia akan menunggu kami. Kami memang sudah janjian untuk saling menunggu sebelum pergi tidur. Setengah jam kemudian, Sara muncul sambil menggerutu. mengomeli Snape. Wajahnya bersimbah keringat dan kuku-kukunya yang biasanya sempurna sekarang tampak kehitaman.

"Eeww... itu kenapa sih?" tanyaku ketika Sara menghempaskan diri di kursi sebelahku di depan perapian yang sudah meredup hampir padam.

"Isi perut kodok," gerutunya jijik sambil berusaha mencungkili kuku telunjuknya dengan kuku yang lain. "Parah banget deh, si Drakula itu. Untung saja dia tidak mengisap darahku. Eh, bagaimana detensi kalian?" dia menanyaiku dan Rosie yang sekarang menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi, memejamkan mata. Tampak sangat lelah.

"Seru juga," sahutku. Aku menceritakan segala yang kami alami pada Sara yang mendengarkannya dengan tertarik, sampai ke bagian Profesor Lupin memeluk Rosie...

"Profesor Lupin memeluk Rosie? Dia memelukmu, Rose?!" pekiknya pada Rosie. Matanya membelalak tak percaya.

Rosie membuka matanya, tersenyum mempertontonkan lesung pipinya kemudian mengangguk.

"Ooooh..." Sara terpesona. "Wah, aku juga kepingin..." katanya iri. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Mata Rosie menerawang menatap langit-langit. Lesung pipi menggemaskan masih menghiasi pipinya. "Yeah... rasanya hangat. Seperti dipeluk papa..."

Entah mengapa Sara langsung mengeluh, "Kalau begitu biasa saja dong..." Aku membelalak padanya sambil menendang tulang keringnya. "Ouch! Apaan sih?" gerutunya. Aku mengerling Rosie.

Rosie tampak tidak senang. Dia melompat bangun dari kursinya, melempar rambut cokelat-pirang dari wajahnya. "Oh, tidak biasa kalau kau sudah tidak punya papa!" tukasnya sambil berbalik pergi menuju kamar anak perempuan dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Sara ternganga menatap pintu yang baru dibanting Rosie. "Aduh, aku salah bicara..." rintihnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Oh, tidak... Aku harus minta maaf."

"Jelas sekali," kataku sambil menghela napas, lalu bangkit, "Tidur yuk. Capek banget..." aku menyusul Rosie. Sara menyusul kami tak lama kemudian. Rosie sudah tidur sebelum Sara sempat minta maaf.

Keesokan harinya, rupanya Rosie sudah melupakan perkataan Sara malam sebelumnya. Dia sudah ceria lagi dalam waktu singkat.

"Apaan sih?" tanyanya pura-pura bingung saat Sara minta maaf. "Sudah ah. Sarapan yuk. PTIH nih habis sarapan," ujarnya ceria.

Dan satu hal lagi. Ternyata aku dan Rosie melakukan hal yang sama; kami sama-sama menyimpan sisa cokelat pemberian Profesor Lupin di bawah bantal kami! Setelah dibungkus rapi, tentu saja. Kami kan tidak mau kasur kami dirubungi semut. Sara langsung uring-uringan ketika mengetahui ini. Dia tidak punya cokelat yang bisa disimpan di bawah bantalnya!

---

Februari tiba. Dan itu berarti Valentine!! Aku dan kedua sahabatku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Tentu saja, memberikan cokelat Valentine pada Profesor Lupin!! Oooh... rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar!

Dan rencana itu akan berjalan saat akhir pekan Hogsmeade. Bukannya kami bertiga mau menyelinap ke Hogsmeade. Kami belum dapat izin karena masih kelas satu. Tidak, kami akan titip ke Ivan kakakku yang... yeah, walaupun kurang bisa diandalkan, tapi kami tak punya pilihan lain kan?

"Ivan, aku titip cokelat dong," kataku pada Ivan sebelum sarapan. Sara dan Rosie menunggu di dekat lubang lukisan.

"Buat apaan?" tanya Ivan penasaran sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Hobinya memang mengacak-acak rambut. Tidak terlalu berdampak karena rambutnya cepak, paling panjang hanya satu senti.

"Buat dimakan lah... Masa buat dibuang sih," aku memutar bola mata.

Ivan terkekeh jelek. "Ada imbalannya enggak nih?" tanyanya licik.

Aku memandang kakakku tak percaya, "He? Masa sama adik sendiri pake pamrih?"

"Dasar pelit. Tidak mau ah. Titip saja sama Dementor," katanya sambil memonyongkan bibirnya yang memang sudah monyong dari sananya.

"Ivaaaan!!!" teriakku kesal. "Oke, baiklah... kau mau apa?"

"Yes!" Ivan meninju udara dengan penuh kemenangan. "Hmm... bagaimana kalau kau mendekatkanku pada teman lesung pipimu itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Rosie?" aku melongo. Kukira yang dimintanya uang. Biasanya kan Ivan mata duitan.

"Yeah, dia. Tapi nanti, setelah dia kelas dua atau kelas tiga. Sekarang dia masih terlalu kecil," Ivan menambahkan buru-buru. Jadi tebakanku benar, cepat atau lambat kakakku akan mengincar gadis berlesung pipi—sahabatku! Sebenarnya aku tidak rela sahabatku dekat dengan cowok macam Ivan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Nanti kusuruh saja Rosie menolaknya! Ha ha...

"Oke, baiklah..."

"Bagus," Ivan tampak senang. "Kau mau cokelat yang bagaimana?"

"Hmm... belikan sekotak cokelat yang paling enak untukku," aku memberikan beberapa keping uang sakuku pada Ivan, "Cokelat strawberry untuk Sara," aku memberikan uang Sara, "dan cokelat kuali aroma mint untuk Rosie," aku menjejalkan uang Rosie.

"Rosie juga titip?" Ivan berseri-seri.

"Yeah. Tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Ivan mengedip ke seberang ruangan, ke tempat Rosie dan Sara sedang menungguku. Tapi sepertinya Rosie tidak menyadarinya.

Kemudian Ivan pergi, bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang berisik. Sementara aku menghampiri kedua sahabatku untuk sarapan bersama.

"Kakakmu mau kan?" tanya Sara antusias saat kami sudah di meja panjang Gryffindor untuk sarapan. Aku mengangguk, mengambil roti panggang.

"Bagus kan?" kata Rosie sambil menuang susu ke pialanya. Aku nyengir, merasa tidak enak mengingat persyaratan yang diminta kakakku.

Aku memandang ke meja guru, kecewa sekali ketika melihat kursi Profesor Lupin kosong.

"Apa dia sakit lagi?" aku bergumam sedih.

"Tidak apa, kita akan menjenguknya," usul Sara riang. "Sekalian memberikan cokelat Valentine kita," dia menyuap sereal banyak-banyak.

"Oh, ide bagus!" sambut Rosie antusias.

Aku tidak percaya ketika sorenya Ivan kembali ke kastil dengan membawa bungkusan besar berisi titipan kami. Wah, ternyata dia jadi baik kalau ada kompensasinya. Ada sekotak cokelat Honeydukes yang paling enak untukku, sekotak cokelat strewberry milik Sara, sekotak cokelat kuali aroma mint milik Rosie dan sekotak cokelat kodok tambahan untuk Rosie dari Ivan.

"Sampaikan terimakasihku pada Ivan ya," kata Rosie berseri-seri setelah menerima cokelatnya.

Namun rasa terimakasihku pada Ivan langsung menguap lenyap ketika aku membuka kotak cokelatku.

"IIVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN...!!!!!!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Cokelatku tinggal setengah! Ivan telah memakannya dan menyisakannya SETENGAH!! Oh, aku akan membunuhnya!

Aku menghabiskan sore itu dengan berteriak, mengamuk, marah-marah pada kakakku sampai suaraku serak. Dan akhirnya aku menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Sara. Aku kecewa, tentu saja. Masa aku harus memberi cokelat sisa pada Profesor Lupin sih? Sisa Ivan lagi!

"Sudahlah, Jennie. Itu kan cuma cokelat..." hibur Sara sambil membelai buntut kudaku.

Cuma cokelat? Ngomong sih gampang, Sara! Kan bukan cokelatmu yang dimakan tanpa izin.

"Sudah, tak apa. Cokelatmu dimakan saja. Kau bisa pakai cokelat pemberian Ivan," ujar Rosie lembut seraya menepuk-nepuk lenganku.

Aku mau muntah!

"Berhentilah menangis, Jennie. Cokelatmu tidak akan kembali dengan kau menangis," sambung Sara lagi.

Siapa bilang cokelatku akan kembali? Kembali ke mulut Ivan sih mungkin...

"Sara benar. Um... bagaimana kalau kita satukan cokelat kita dan membungkusnya jadi satu? Kita tulis di kartunya, itu dari kita," usul Rosie.

"Hei, ide yang bagus," timpal Sara.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari bahu Sara dan menatap mereka dengan mata sembab. "Aku kekanak-kanakan ya?" tanyaku tak ada hubungannya.

"Baru sadar rupanya," kata Sara, menyeringai. Rosie tertawa kecil.

Aku menimpuk Sara dengan bantal. Dia tertawa-tawa. Kami bertiga tertawa.

"Begitu, dong. Tertawa. Rencana kita untuk Profesor Lupin tidak boleh gagal hanya karena cokelat yang dimakan tanpa izin," kata Rosie sambil tersenyum.

Saat berikutnya aku dan Rosie membungkus cokelat-cokelat kami dalam satu kotak—cokelat kodok dari Ivan ikut dibungkus—sementara Sara menulis kartu ucapan. Sara berkonsentrasi mengukir kartu ucapannya dengan meleletkan lidah.

"Yuk. Sebaiknya kita memberikannya sebelum makan malam," kata Sara setelah selesai dengan kartu ucapannya. Dia melipat dan menyematkannya ke pita yang sudah dipasang Rosie.

Kami bergegas menuju kantor Profesor Lupin sebelum anak-anak bergerak turun ke Aula Besar untuk makan. Koridor kantornya kosong melompong.

Aku mengetuk pintunya pelan dan memanggil sopan, "Profesor Lupin..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dengung anak-anak yang mulai turun ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam.

"Profesor..." panggilku lagi. Sepi.

Sara mengambil alih, menyodorkan kotak yang dipegangnya ke perut Rosie. Dia menggedor agak lebih keras, "Prooofesssooorr Luuuuppiiiiiiiiii...nnn..." panggilnya dengan nada panjang dan berirama. Membuatku dan Rosie terkikik.

"Temanku dulu sering memanggilku begitu kalau mereka main ke rumah," jelasnya cemberut.

"Memangnya Profesor Lupin temanmu," selorohku sambil menahan tawa.

Sara mengabaikanku dan melanjutkan aksinya, "Yuuuuhuuuuu... Enibadihoooom??"

Aku mengikik semakin keras. Rosie memekap mulutnya.

"Proff... ini muridmu yang paling lucu dan imut mau mengunjungimuuuu..."

Aku sudah tidak tahan. Tawaku pecah. Kacamataku melorot.

"Hushy! Jangan begitu, Sara. Tidak sopan," tegur Rosie. Wajahnya merah padam menahan tawa. "Sini, aku saja," dia menyodorkan kotak itu ke perutku.

Rosie mengetuk pelan, "Profesor Lupin??" lalu mengetuk lagi. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. "Sepertinya Profesor Lupin sedang tidak ada deh," katanya setelah mengetuk beberapa kali lagi.

"Masa sih?" Aku menyodokkan kotak yang kupegang ke perut Sara dan mengambil alih lagi. Aku mengetuk. Tidak ada jawaban. Lalu kutempelkan telingaku ke pintu untuk mendengar tanda-tanda keberadaan Profesor Lupin. Sunyi. Sepertinya dia memang sedang tidak ada...

Tapi tunggu dulu. Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu... Seperti geraman rendah. Tapi masa Profesor Lupin menggeram? Kan enggak lucu...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!" kata suara dingin di belakang kami, membuat kami bertiga terlonjak kaget.

Serempak kami berbalik dan mendapati Profesor Snape sudah berdiri di belakang kami. Matanya berkilat penuh ancaman. Aku merasakan gerakan di sampingku, Sara buru-buru menyembunyikan kotak cokelat kami di belakang punggungnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kalian lakukan di tempat ini malam-malam begini?" ulangnya dengan kalimat yang lebih panjang. Suaranya merendah menjadi bisikan maut. Matanya yang hitam seperti goa hantu rasanya menembus mata kami ketika ditatapnya kami satu per satu.

Di sampingku, Sara mengedip-ngedipkan matanya seperti orang kelilipan. Aku menginjak kakinya. Akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya. Kenapa sih dia?

"Jelaskan!" bentaknya. Suara Snape naik beberapa oktaf, membuat kami terlonjak dua senti dari lantai.

"Ka—kami... er..." Rosie terbata.

"Tidak makan malam!" bentaknya lagi, membuat kami sekali lagi melompat seperti kodok bego. "Berkeliaran di koridor! Tahukah kalian sangat berbahaya berkeliaran malam-malam seperti ini. Terutama... ah, saat malam bulan purnama seperti ini," dia mengerling jendela. Bulan purnama yang pucat menggantung rendah di langit.

"Kami h—hanya... um..." aku mencoba bicara.

"Rupanya asrama Gryffindor hanya berisi anak-anak yang tidak mengindahkan peraturan sekolah," cemoohnya.

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Enak saja si Drakula mengata-ngatai asramaku! Apa dia tidak tahu, orang-orang macam apa yang menghuni asramanya? Dan ide itu melintas begitu saja di kepalaku. Sebelum Snape sempat melontarkan cemoohan-bikin-panas-kuping lainnya, aku sudah menarik tangan kedua sahabatku.

Kabuuuuuurr!!!!!

Sara yang masih memejamkan matanya sedikit terhuyung ketika aku menariknya. Tapi dia segera menguasai diri dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya bersamaku dan Rosie.

"Kalian mau kemana, anak-anak kurang ajar!!!" teriak Snape. "POTONG LIMA PULUH ANGKA DARI GRYFFINDOR!!!!"

Raungan Snape si Drakula seperti mengejar kami sementara kami berlari. Kami tidak berhenti sebelum sampai di Aula Besar. Terengah-engah kehabisan napas, kami mengambil tempat duduk di meja panjang Gryffindor paling jauh dari meja guru.

Menggerutu, Sara menaruh kotak cokelat kami di bangku kosong di sebelahnya dan mengambil daging panggang ke piringnya, "Apa salahnya bulan purnama? Mau purnama kek, mau bulan mati kek, bulan separo kek, sabit kek, toh enggak ada efeknya. Memangnya apa yang membahayakan kita di malam purnama?"

"Manusia serigala?" usul Rosie sambil mengambil kentang panggang.

"Yang benar saja," kata Sara sambil memutar bola matanya, "Masa ada manusia serigala di dalam kastil."

Rosie mengangkat bahu. Tapi aku memikirkan kata-katanya, "Tapi rasanya aku tadi mendengar suara geraman," aku memberitahu kedua sahabatku dalam bisikan.

Sara melambaikan tangannya tak sabar ketika menjawab, "Paling-paling itu si Drakula. Kurasa dia tadi cukup lama berdiri di belakang kita. Mungkin dia menggeram dulu sebelum menerkam kita tadi."

Aku terbahak. Yeah, mungkin Sara benar. Dan itu cukup masuk akal juga. Tapi... sepertinya rencana kami untuk Profesor Lupin tertunda. Gara-gara si Drakula!

"Dan kau..." aku teringat, dan sekarang menatap Sara, "Kenapa sih senang sekali bermain mata dengan si Drakula? Mengedip-ngedip—"

Sara langsung tersedak, matanya berair, "Enak saja mengataiku suka main mata dengan si Drakula!" sengalnya seraya menyambar piala jus labu-nya dan menegak banyak-banyak. "Eeww... aku lebih suka main mata dengan cumi-cumi raksasa dari pada dengannya. Enggak lah... hanya saja, matanya itu lho, membuatku silau. Tatapannya membuat mataku sakit."

Rosie membungkuk rendah sekali ke atas piringnya. Bahunya berguncang karena menahan tawa. Yah, Rosie memang tipe yang tidak suka terlalu banyak bicara saat makan. Tidak seperti kami-kami yang cerewet ini.

---

Rupanya rencana kami memberikan cokelat Valentine untuk Profesor Lupin harus tertunda selama berhari-hari. Entah kenapa kami selalu bertemu Snape si Drakula setiap akan ke tempat Profesor Lupin. Sebelum dia sempat menangkap kami lagi, kami cepat-cepat kabur sejauh-jauhnya. Sepertinya dia memang bertekad menangkap kami dan menguliti kami hidup-hidup. Eh, tapi masa sih dia sekejam itu?

Kami baru berhasil menaruh kotak cokelat kami di depan kantor Profesor Lupin pagi-pagi buta beberapa hari sesudahnya dengan kartu tambahan berbunyi, "_Cepat sembuh, Profesor Lupin. Kami merindukanmu..._" (Tadinya mau, _"Cepat sembuh, Profesor Lupin. Kalau tidak, kami semua bakal mati tersiksa. Profesor Snape tega sekali memaksa kami mempelajari bab yang bukan untuk kelas satu. Masa dia menyuruh kami membuat esay dua gulung perkamen tentang Manusia Serigala. Kan jauh dari bahan ujian... Terus dia juga bla bla bla..."_ Tapi tidak jadi karena kepanjangan. Kata Rosie itu namanya ngadu, bukan kartu ucapan). _Meletakkannya!_Bukannya diberikan secara langsung seperti rencana semula. Karena kami ketakutan setengah mati Snape akan nongol lagi di ujung koridor dan buru-buru kabur ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan.

Kami langsung menyesal begitu pelajaran PTIH dimulai. Profesor Lupin masuk! Akh, kalau tahu begitu tadi mengetuk saja.

Tapi, ajaib! Kekecewaan kami langsung hilang begitu Profesor Lupin tersenyum pada kami bertiga di tangah-tengah pelajaran! Membuat lesung pipi di wajah Rosie lebih dalam dibanding biasanya.

Ah, Profesor Lupin memang guru yang ajaib! Ajaib! Ajaib!!!!!

Kami jadi acap kali mengunjungi kantor Profesor Lupin—mengganggunya, lebih tepat—selama beberapa minggu sesudahnya. Tidak lagi khawatir ditangkap Profesor Snape, karena kami selalu menemukan Profesor Lupin lebih dulu sebelum Snape menemukan kami.

Profesor Lupin benar-benar baik. Dia selalu menyambut kami dengan ramah setiap kami datang, meskipun kami lihat dia sibuk, mengoreksi PR anak-anak atau membuat soal ujian. Tapi kami tahu diri kok, kami tidak pernah berlama-lama. Kadang-kadang, saat kami sedang di kantornya, Snape datang dengan piala berasap yang mencurigakan. Kalau sudah begitu, Sara akan memalingkan wajah dan memejamkan matanya untuk menghindari tatapan Snape dan bergumam pelan sekali dari sudut bibirnya supaya Profesor Lupin tidak dengar, "Huh, kenapa sih kita selalu ketemu Drakula? Sepertinya aku harus memakai bawang putih." Tapi selalu ada hari-hari tertentu saat kami tidak bisa mengunjunginya karena beliau sakit.

Kebiasaan baru kami ini terhenti ketika pekan ujian dimulai. Kami terlalu sibuk belajar sampai tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Mungkin kami akan mengunjunginya lagi setelah ujian usai.

Tapi rupanya tidak semudah itu. Karena ada kejadian menggemparkan di kastil, berita heboh. Dan asalnya dari anak-anak Slytherin.

Saat itu, aku dan Sara sedang duduk-duduk santai di rumput di halaman kastil, menikmati matahari musim panas selepas ujian sambil bermain Gobestones, ketika Rosie berlari ke arah kami dari Aula Depan. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Kalian sudah dengar?" sengalnya dengan suara serak.

"Dengar apa sih?" aku dan Sara bertanya bersamaan, keheranan menatap Rosie yang mulai terisak kecil.

"Anak-anak Slytherin bilang—" Rosie terhenti, menelan ludah, memejamkan mata untuk mengatur napas dan membukanya lagi, "Mereka bilang..." pertahanannya runtuh. Dia mengisak.

"Rosie, kenapa sih? Ada apa?" tanya Sara terperanjat. Gobestones-nya terlupakan. "Apa mereka menjahatimu?"

Rosie menggeleng cepat sambil mengusap air matanya, dia cegukan sedikit ketika berkata, "Mereka bilang… Ini soal Profesor Lupin!" suaranya melengking.

"Kenapa dengan Profesor Lupin?" tanyaku, mulai takut.

"Dia... dia... Mereka bi—bilang.. di—dia manusia serigala," Rosie mengisak ke telapak tangannya.

"APA?!" aku dan Sara serempak menegakkan diri, terguncang mendengar kata-kata Rosie.

"Bohong! Tidak mungkin. Kau salah dengar kali..." kataku. Berharap yang kudengar memang tidak benar, hanya lawakan. Aku berharap Rosie mendadak tertawa dan berkata, "April Mop!!" Tapi bulan April sudah lewat. Dan wajah Rosie yang berkilau bersimbah air mata menggeleng sedih.

"Kau bergurau, Rosie. Dan itu sama sekali nggak lucu. Aku nggak suka!" bahkan suara Sara agak bergetar ketika mengatakan ini. Dia tampak marah.

"Aku nggak bercanda!" Rosie menjerit. "Profesor Snape yang bilang!"

Kenyataan menghantamku sepenuhnya ketika aku menyadari yang dikatakan Rosie memang benar. Profesor Lupin seringkali sakit di hari-hari tertentu, dan... Profesor Snape pernah bilang... malam bulan purnama... dan suara geraman rendah yang kudengar di kantornya... semuanya cocok!

"Drakula itu!" Sara mendengus. "Mana bisa kita mempercayai omongannya! Dia membenci Profesor Lupin!"

"Bisa nggak sih kalian menganggap serius omonganku? Aku serius!" kata Rosie di antara isakannya. "Dan katanya dia sudah mengundurkan diri."

"Tidak!" aku dan Sara menjerit bersamaan. Kami melompat bangun.

Siapa peduli Profesor Lupin manusia serigala? Dia guru kami yang baik! Dia orang baik! Dan kami mencintainya!

Profesor Lupin muncul dari Aula Depan dan sedang menuruni undakan ketika kami handak pergi ke kantornya.

"Profesor!" kami bertiga berlari ke arahnya. Dia berhenti dan menoleh. Tersenyum melihat kami, tiga gadis kecilnya (kami sering menyebut diri kami begitu).

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapanya ramah. Suaranya sama cerianya seperti biasa.

"Kami dengar Anda mengundurkan diri?" suara Sara serak, dan ada nada menuduh di sana, seolah Profesor Lupin sudah membuatnya sakit hati. "Tidak benar kan, Profesor?"

"Sayangnya itu benar, Nak," jawab Profesor Lupin tenang. Wajahnya tampak sedikit muram.

Sara menggigit bibir untuk menahan tangisnya. Sementara air mataku sudah tumpah tanpa bisa kubendung. Tapi Rosie-lah yang pertama bertindak. Dia berlari ke arah guru kami—mantan guru kami.

Profesor Lupin menjatuhkan koper butut yang dibawanya ketika tubuh mungil Rosie menubruk memeluknya erat-erat. Rosie terisak-isak sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling perut Profesor Lupin seakan menahannya supaya tidak pergi.

"Anda tidak boleh pergi! Tidak boleh!" isak Rosie di dada Profesor Lupin.

Dia terkesiap, "Jangan begini, Nak," katanya. Suaranya yang serak agak tercekat.

Detik berikutnya Sara maju. Kemudian aku menyusulnya. Kami bertiga memeluknya bersama-sama sekarang. Mungkin kalau bertiga dia akan tinggal. Mungkin kalau bertiga dia akan mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin kalau bertiga... Kami tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk menahannya.

"Kami tak peduli Anda manusia serigala!" isakku putus asa. "Kami tak peduli. Anda guru terbaik yang pernah kami punya..."

"Jennie. Aku sangat tersanjung kau bilang seperti itu. Tapi tidak semua orang berpikiran sama seperti kalian. Bagaimana dengan orang tua kalian? Mereka pasti tidak mau anak mereka diajar orang macam aku," aku bisa merasakan tangan Profesor Lupin bergetar di bahuku. "Lagi pula aku tidak ingin membahayakan kalian."

"Tapi kami akan belajar Pertahanan pada siapa tahun depan kalau tidak ada Anda?" sekarang Sara yang bersuara di antara isakannya.

"Selalu ada guru yang lebih baik, untuk pelajar yang baik, Nak," balasnya sambil membelai rambut hitam Sara.

Kami belum berniat melepasnya sekarang. Terlalu menyakitkan. Terutama untuk Rosie. Dia sudah terlanjur menemukan sosok ayah pada diri Profesor Lupin. Bagaimana bisa dia kehilangan ayah dua kali? Kami memeluknya seperti itu beberapa saat lagi. Sampai akhirnya Profesor Lupin membalas memeluk kami bertiga dalam satu pelukan. Aku merasa dia seperti ayahku sendiri saat itu. Bukan hanya ayah Rosie, tapi juga ayahku dan Sara.

"Kereta sudah menungguku, anak-anak," suaranya cukup mantap ketika melepas kami bertiga. Rosie masih menangis.

"Sudahlah, Rosie. Jangan menangis lagi..." kata Profesor Lupin sambil menyeka air mata di wajah mungil Rosie.

"Anda benar-benar mirip papa saya. Jangan pergi..." kata Rosie dengan isakan tertahan. Profesor Lupin tersenyum, tapi tak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Sudah waktunya, anak-anak. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan... Nilai kalian sudah bagus. Pertahankan ya," katanya sambil mengedip, mengambil kembali kopernya. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku salah lihat, tapi kurasa mata Profesor Lupin basah.

"Selamat tinggal," Dia berjalan menuju kereta tanpa kuda yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang.

Kami mengejar keretanya sampai ke gerbang, dan melambai sampai kereta yang membawa guru kami tersayang menghilang. Akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan kami. Kami masih menangis sampai beberapa jam kemudian.

Selamat jalan, Profesor Lupin. Kami mencintai Anda...

**FIN**


End file.
